I Couldn't Be Strong (Natsu Version)
by NightRaven33
Summary: When Team Natsu Gajeel travels to Edolas to free their captured friends, Natsu and Wendy are captured in order to power the dreaded Dragon Chain Cannon. But what if they never actually survived the magic draining? Second story in "I Couldn't Be Strong" series featuring Natsu Dragneel.
1. Chapter 1

_**As promised, this is the sequel to the first "I Couldn't Be Strong" that featured Wendy. This one will feature Natsu. I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _When Team Natsu + Gajeel travels to Edolas to free their captured friends, Natsu and Wendy are captured in order to power the dreaded Dragon Chain Cannon. But what if they never actually survived the magic draining?_

I Couldn't Stay Strong (Natsu Version)

Chapter 1: Natsu

 **NATSU POV**

"Leave her alone!"

I was doing nothing else but yelling. There wasn't anything else to do. I was completely useless right now. The king of Edolas has ordered the capture of Wendy and myself. For what reason exactly, I don't know. But they seem to want something to do with our magic, something about us being incredibly powerful.

But since we've been captured, one of the king's servants has been using this machine on us. I didn't know what it did before it was used, but the moment it was used on me, it hurt. Bad. It felt like something was being forcibly pulled out through every pore of my skin. It was only after one round of the torture device that I realized that I had even less magic and strength. The machine somehow was taking away my magic power and that wasn't good. No magic power means no strength and if a mage was forced to give more magic power than they had, they were set to die within minutes without medical attention by Porlyusica or somebody like her.

Just as I was recovering from the first round of the machine, I heard a high pitched scream from my left.

 _NO! WENDY!_

I let out a roar and screamed out, "No! Leave her alone!" I pulled at my bindings in growing desperation. Wendy was younger than me and didn't have the same amount of magic power to give. If she was treated the same way I was, she would never make it!

The man using the machine simply grinned maliciously and turned the machine back on me, my yells of pain echoing off of the cavern walls.

I don't know how long Wendy and I were down here, being tortured. It could have been hours or days for all I knew. After the latest round of torture, I was left breathing heavily, gasping for air. I was on my last leg of magic. I hadn't felt this drained of magic since the time I fought Laxus during the Battle of Fairy Tail, or the first time I fought Gajeel. I could hear Wendy off to the side coughing. She asked me, her small voice cracking, "Natsu, are you okay?"

Gulping up a breath of air, I calmed myself and replied, "Yeah," before turning towards her. Inwardly, I gasped at her condition. While I did feel weak and on the verge of unconsciousness, she had fared far worse. It appeared as though she was struggling to simply lift her head, dark bags under her usually vibrant and expressive eyes. She couldn't take much more of this. She'd die, and I would never forgive myself. I continued speaking after noticing that her expression was going blank, "No matter what they do to us, you can't let them get the best of us, you got that? I know we're going to make it through this. Don't you dare give up hope!"

A weak smile appeared on her face and she gasped out, her voice cracking with strain, "Yeah. I'm sure our friends will come to help us at any minute now." It was all I could do to keep my expression from showing panic at her words. As much as I did have faith in my friends, right now, nobody else knows that we were down here. Just thinking about Happy and Lucy made my heart ache. As far as I knew, no one else was coming, at least not anytime soon. Still, I kept a strong face for Wendy. I wouldn't let her lose hope, and I definitely wouldn't let her die here. Not while I could still breathe.

The man started cackling and said coolly, "So neither of you are willing to face reality and realize when you've been beaten. Is this fool headedness another part of what makes a dragon slayer?" With those words, he began to siphon more magic away from me. The pain that wracked my body caused me to involuntarily roar, screaming with all of my remaining strength. My eyes shut tightly and I couldn't open them again. My muscles and mind were solely focused on the pain.

Even over my yells, I could hear the piercing scream of Wendy, "Natsu NO!"

I gritted my teeth. I wouldn't let her get hurt. I wouldn't let her lose hope. Through the pain, I was able to shout to her, "Listen to me! You have to stay strong! You can't let them break your spirit Wendy!"

She began to sob, and I could smell her tears as she replied, "I promise I won't."

Just then, the pain disappeared and I was left gasping for air. The man growled low, causing my hair to stick on end, "This sounds like a challenge to me." With that, he turned the machine away from me and prepared to focus it purely on Wendy.

I pulled at my restraints in desperation, "No! Take everything from me! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!" I wouldn't fail. If Wendy died, I couldn't live with myself. An image flashed in my memory of Igneel, the last day that I ever saw him. I needed to help Wendy find her dragon mother Grandeeney. I would make sure she would fulfill her task! If that meant that I had to die here in order to protect her…

So be it.

The man smirked before turning the machine towards me once more, completely zeroed in on me. I immediately began to scream as pain washed over me, stronger than any before. Distantly I could hear Wendy screaming my name, begging the man to stop hurting me. But this pain was eternal. I had a feeling that this was the end. I was surprised at how relaxed I felt at the idea of death. As long as I protected Wendy, nothing else mattered.

The pain began to fade away, but with it went the feeling inside of my body. I couldn't move my muscles. The last thing I heard was Wendy's crying and my screaming. Then I couldn't hear. _Please don't cry...Wendy…_ I don't know if I was screaming anymore, but just as I was about to be unable to sense anything again, a bright flash of light burst from under my eyelids and I found myself standing within the middle of an open golden field.

 _What the…? Where am I?_ It was so peaceful here. There was hardly any sound, and all that I could see around me was yellow grass. Just then, another flash appeared just in front of me, revealing something that looked like a mirror. But I couldn't see my reflection. Instead, I could see a big cavernous room, with two people strung up by chains in the middle of it. Immediately, I recognized it as myself and Wendy. As I was watching, I noticed that the man had left, seemingly done with using Wendy and myself as batteries and all I could see and hear was Wendy's crying.

 _Is this some kind of window to the people that still live?_ I punched against it and noticed that a red haze appeared around the frame. Just then, Wendy seemed to look directly at the mirror, and a very small flame appeared at the tip of one of my limp fingers. Before I could even react, she passed out against the rock frame.

I could somehow see back in the world of the living, and have minor influences on the environment. I didn't completely understand it, but at the very least, I knew that I could watch over my friends and the guild from now on.

Until the very end.

 **So thus begins the Natsu version of "I Couldn't Be Strong." I did that last little bit based off of the golden grasslands in the Grand Magic Games/Dragon King Festival arc and that was because I wanted to show that Natsu, as well as Wendy in the previous story, could see from "heaven" down to their friends and why the wind seemed to react to what people were saying or doing in the previous story.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will feature Wendy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! I am so sorry for the ridiculously long delay between chapters this time around. A lot of academic and personal stuff came up so I wasn't able to work on the story as much as I wanted. And I also experienced a serious form of writer's block. So I'm making up for it by posting four chapters today! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Wendy

 **WENDY POV**

The citizens of Extalia and Edolas are now safe. The people of Earthland that had been trapped in the giant lacrima were all sent home, thanks to the efforts of Jella…I mean Mystogan. He chose to destroy the anima that had drawn us here and thanks to that, we are home.

Still, I put on a brave face and smile at the relief of being back at the guild. But inside, I felt like I was being ripped apart.

Every time I closed my eyes, I was back in the big cavern where Natsu and I had been captured. Every time I closed my eyes, I watched Natsu, the one who would give up his life, soul, and body for his friends and family, do that very thing for me. His eyes went blank and his struggling slowed. I was screaming, crying for him to keep on fighting. His skin went tight around his bones, giving him the appearance of someone undernourished, not the powerful wizard I knew him to be. Before long, he went limp, as the man cackled loudly, preparing himself to leave.

I couldn't believe it. No…Natsu wasn't…He couldn't be! If only I could just get to him, I could use my magic and heal him and we can get out of here. Together. The stress on my body, whether mental or physical became too much and I momentarily closed my eyes, unable to even move or think.

Just then, a series of large crashes and shouts reverberated throughout the space. I didn't have the strength to open my eyes. I felt somebody work at my restraints and gently lay me down. My mouth was forced open and a tiny ball worked its way into my throat. I coughed and choked, but after the ball had hit my stomach, my body felt rejuvenated. My eyes wearily opened, and I could see Lucy and Carla above me, concern written all over their faces. Gray stood nearby with a shadowed hateful look in his eyes as he looked down upon the man that had hurt Natsu and me.

Then I turned to Natsu, only to see Happy standing next to him, his eyes slowly widening in panic and realization. No words came from his mouth, but I could see him shaking.

All I could do was just stare at Natsu. Carla said something to me, but I didn't care. Without even thinking, I slowly crawled towards Natsu, whose body must have been let down from the rock face by Happy. Natsu sat up with his back being supported by the stone. His eyes were closed, but if you didn't account for the thin state of his body, he looked like he was just sleeping.

I reached for his chest and tried to use my magic once again. Even though the magic had been suppressed before, now it answered my call and entered Natsu's body. There was no response.

 _Come…! On…!_ I pressed harder, focused more, but despite the amount of magic I was using, Natsu wouldn't move. Under my hands, his skin was cold, colder than I had ever felt from him before. His heart lay silent in his chest and he wasn't breathing.

The others seemed to realize what was happening and I heard Happy and Lucy gasp and smell their tears. Gray snarled in anger and punched the wall, looking angrily at the man lying unconscious. Carla was in shock, similar to myself as she just stared at Natsu. After a moment, she tried to reach for me, but I pulled away, sobs beginning to shake my body.

I couldn't lose Natsu. Not after he helped me find a new home.

The rest of my time in Edolas was a blur. I remember Gray telling me about the little ball that I had swallowed, that it allowed me to use magic in Edolas. I didn't really respond, only stating what I had heard from the man while I had been in captivity. The citizens of Extalia were in danger, and it was our job to save them.

Before I knew it, we were returned to Earthland, all of us. Except for Natsu.

I've lost a lot in my life. I lost Grandeeney, the only mother that I have ever known. Disappeared without a trace at all and with no clue as to even if she's still alive. Then I lost Jellal. Abandoned by him when I became a burden and a risk to his overall goal of destroying Anima. Losing the only two beings that I had come to know as a mother and as a brother, I was broken, lost. It was not until almost seven years later that Cait Shelter was taken from me. A ruse that had been created for my sake and destroyed with the destruction of Nirvana.

Why did Natsu have to be taken away from me too?

Because of everyone's efforts, I found a new home within Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gajeel had taken me under their wings, like a little sister. Erza, Lucy, and Gray also took to caring for me and helping me grow as a mage and as a person. If it weren't for them, I'm not sure where I would be right now.

Which is why I'm going to continue on in Natsu's name.

I'm not that strong. I don't have a whole lot of attack potential, and even as a healer, I'm struggling to keep up and heal everybody. But I don't care. I'm going to become stronger. I'm going to make Natsu proud by keeping on living. It was something that Grandeeney once told me. I will find the dragons and tell them his story: his story of loyalty, friendship, and strength.

I don't know why, but I feel like that Natsu is watching over me, watching every choice I make. He wouldn't want to see me crying and wallowing in pity. I'm done crying. I've done enough for a lifetime. It is time to rise and embrace my destiny.

To become the strongest Sky Dragon Slayer that there ever was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gajeel

 **GAJEEL POV**

You idiot, Salamander. Why'd you have to go off and die like that?

When I heard the news, I honestly didn't believe it at first. I didn't like you. I still don't like you. But if I couldn't kill you back when Fairy Tail was attacked by Phantom Lord, then how the hell did you let a stinkin' machine take you out? Hell, why did that kill you and not Laxus? I would have been six feet under had he been around when I was with Phantom.

Your guild is depressed. One of the members that was once thought to be dead, Lisanna I think, has returned. But they lost you, and have even worse grief to go through now. Lisanna is even upset. She says she saw you in Edolas and couldn't believe it was really you. She couldn't believe that she was such a coward and ran away again instead of showing herself to him. She couldn't have done much, but she wants to talk to you just one more time.

Everybody is also proud that you saved Wendy. She's been a wreck though. Can't say that I completely blame her. I'm not sure where she is right now, but I'm pretty sure that her cat, I mean Exceed, is with her. So I'm not too worried yet. Although I am a bit worried about your cat. I haven't seen him recently and nobody seems to know where he is. Same with Bunny Girl too. I might have to go out and search for them soon, especially because Wendy isn't in any condition to do anything right now.

Everybody here misses you. Your rowdiness, your smile, your ability to light up the room and bring hope in the darkest of times. It's been quiet. When there is a fight, it doesn't usually last long and it's on the more violent side of things. I mean, to the point where somebody might seriously get hurt. Grief and despair supporting their actions instead of the fun of the fight. Usually it only takes a mention of your name and the fight starts or ends instantly.

I don't know where you are now. I don't know if there is such a thing as a heaven, hell, afterlife, rebirth or whatever. But even though I don't particularly like you, I can respect what you mean to these people here. I guess I might go even as far to say that you were like a little brother to me.

But don't go freaking quoting that around to everybody wherever you are! You're still an annoying little idiot, Salamander!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gray

 **GRAY POV**

Things have been different since Lisanna came back.

I feel like that this is some kind of cruel joke. Lisanna comes back but one person that mourned for her, the one person that created a memorial and grave to her at the place they hatched Happy, is gone. This time, gone for real.

I remember when you first came to the guild. I didn't like you. Even now, we were frenemies, but after the events on Galuna Island and all of the other adventures we've been on, I realize that we recognize each other as brothers. We'll fight all the time, but when it really matters, we have each other's back.

I just wish I could have been able to watch your back in Edolas.

If only I had been just a little faster to find you.

Being trapped in that lacrima, I don't remember much. Only the moment when we were taken. The looks on everybody's face as we were laughing about nothing. Then there was nothing. Then next thing I knew, I was in a big courtyard with Erza. Gajeel had rescued us and gave us the rundown of what was going on. Then we ran into Lucy, Happy, and Carla. We heard you and Wendy scream from down the hall and we made our way down there to rescue you.

Based off of what I saw in that giant dungeon for the dragon slayers, you had only died mere minutes before we arrived to the rescue. Some rescue huh?

I've seen a lot of death in my life. The entirety of my town was wiped out before my very eyes. My parents, killed brutally by the actions of the demon Deliora. While you died without any physical marks on his body, I heard your voice from down the hall, just moments earlier.

And now you're gone.

Damn. I guess we'll never really know who the stronger one is. As much as it hurts my pride to admit it, I always had a feeling that you were the stronger one. When we fought here in the guild hall, we never took it all that seriously, especially because Elfman and some of the others would join in. Had it been a life or death situation, you would've beaten me.

You saved my life when I tried to use Iced Shell on Galuna Island. Twice. You've saved people's lives time and time again. I'm sorry that I could not repay the favor. But I'm going to keep on living this life that you saved.

It's the least I can do now when you can't live yourself.

 **(Spoiler alert) Before people start commenting about this, let me explain. At this point, Gray does not have his Devil Slayer magic and Natsu is not yet recognized to be END. Had they actually gone up against each other at this earlier time, I believe that Natsu would have beaten Gray. Just my opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Erza

 **ERZA POV**

This life you have protected Natsu…I will live it to the fullest.

I was unable to protect Wendy myself, even though I gave myself that duty following her admission into the guild. We both had lost people we loved during the Nirvana incident, but we became each other's strength. But never in a million years would I have imagined that you would have been taken from us when I could not be there for Wendy.

You have always given your all. I knew that when you did someday die, it would be in order to protect your friends. That's just the kind of person you were. But even so, you wouldn't let me die to protect you and the others. Why did you give up so easily and die when so many people needed and still need you?

You have inspired me to become the very best mage I could be. While I knew that we were at different levels and you would be unable to beat me in our sparring matches through the guild, I knew that had you been given the chance, you could have beaten me if you had put your mind to it. Your true power had always been locked away. I never understood it myself, but your ability to match your strength to that of your enemies was interesting. I always wondered why you never seemed to do that against me.

But something I never completely understood about you was that besides your magic power, you were physically strong, but not as strong as you could be. It is a fatal flaw of many wizards. A dependence on magic power leads to the lack of training the body. You should've been strong enough to protect Wendy. There's no excuse.

But why do I continue to speculate? There's no telling that had you been stronger you would have survived Edolas. There's no proof to determine either outcome.

I have shed tears from both eyes at this grief, but it is time to be strong for the rest of Fairy Tail.

Natsu, you are no longer with us. I understand that now, and I will live my life to the fullest to honor your previous actions and to continue on in your memory. And I will help those others that you have protected to continue to live their lives to the fullest.

Because you never know when this day may be your last day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Carla

 **PANTHERLILY POV**

Coming to this new dimension has brought me an unfamiliar sense of confusion and lack of awareness. Having spent most of my life as part of a military force, whether as part of that in Extalia or for the people of Edolas, I make it my business to know my surroundings and the people around me, almost better than I even know myself. That's why when my prince one day disappeared, I was frantic. But now that I know that he has spent much of his life here, I have faith that I can do the same.

All of the Exceeds were forced away from their homes upon the destruction of Anima; however, nobody blames the prince for this fact. It had to be done, and the Exceeds would develop their own colony here. However, other than myself, only two other Exceeds have chosen to remain here with the humans: the blue cat named Happy and the white cat named Carla.

She is interesting. I believe that she is related to the queen of Extalia, most likely her daughter. Not only because of the shared ability to see into the future, but their likeness in appearance is uncanny. I heard from one of the humans how she had pretended to be the queen and had fooled Erza Knightwalker. While Knightwalker has never seen the queen before, the impression that Carla gave was reported to be majestic and almost that of an ethereal being. No one could be her equal or superior.

Still, since I have made my home here, there is very little that I've seen that supports these statements.

She seems to be locked at the side of the blue-haired dragon slayer, Wendy I think. They haven't hung around the guild hall a lot, but I'd usually find them on a riverbank or out in the woods. The sorrowful look on Carla's face expressed guilt, but at the same time, there was strength in her eyes. Still, she made very little noticeable effort to console the girl at her side. Carla has been silent. Occasionally, a blank look would cross over her face, only for her to shake it out of her gaze and refocus on Wendy.

Gajeel hasn't always been around or the most reliable source of information, and while he did enjoy my company, I didn't want to bother him about tedious things. Instead I tried to ask Carla about how things worked in Earthland with everyone having access to magic one way or another. She barely even acknowledged my words. I remembered that she seemed to be close to Happy, so I tried to ask her about his whereabouts. He was around the first day we returned, but nobody had seen him since.

She seemed to momentarily break out of her supportive trance and she looked at me. Then her eyes dropped again and she shook her head. Then she continued to sit silently with Wendy.

I could tell that once again, my presence had overstayed it's welcome. I knew that it wasn't anything personal. Based off of what I heard from the others, a great warrior, wizard, and friend had died due to the actions of the king of Edolas. I had very little respect for the man myself. I only followed his orders because he allowed me to work as a military officer after my banishment from Extalia. Gajeel seems a bit frazzled whenever the name "Natsu" is mentioned, so I assume that the two of them were close, despite what he actually said to me in conversation. While Carla and Wendy had not known the man for very long, Natsu's impact on them was great.

I only wish that I could have gotten to know him myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is going to be a very short chapter, just because I mentioned her earlier in the storyline.**

 **I also decided to use this chapter in place of Mystogan from the other story. I didn't think that I could really add anything to the story if I gave him a separate chapter in this timeline. Let's just have it be assumed that approximately the same events would happen as a result of Natsu's death as it had with Wendy's.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Lisanna

 **LISANNA POV**

Natsu…

If only I hadn't been a coward and left with you when you came to the Edolas Fairy Tail guild. I couldn't have used my magic, but I could've helped somehow. You wouldn't have been captured, and I wouldn't be feeling this guilt. I never thought that the last time I would ever see you, you would be looking at me with an expression of betrayal and loss.

I was serious back then, about marrying you someday. When I was sent to Edolas to replace the Lisanna that had died there, I thought I lost my chance. The Natsu there was clearly closer to Lucy and I wasn't interested. He wasn't you.

I missed your smile. I missed your rambunctiousness in the guild hall. I thought when I had "died", I would never see you again. The others told me about the grave you made for me. At the place where we hatched Happy together. There are so many memories there, but now it's just painful. I was able to say goodbye to my Edolas-siblings, but I couldn't say goodbye to you. I didn't know I had to.

But now that I'm back, you're gone. I missed my chance again to tell you how I feel. For real this time. Not just some silly child fantasy. I just wish that I could go back and tell myself to go with you. To take a chance.

But I was just a selfish coward instead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lucy

 **MIRAJANE POV**

I'm relieved that Lisanna is back. Beyond relieved really. My sister has come back to us and that makes me happier than I can describe. But at the same time, losing Natsu has taken a toll on the guild. I feel like it's especially because none of us could even do anything. We didn't even realize that we had lost time. It felt just like a normal day, and then the news came that Natsu had died. Those that were conscious of their time in the other dimension are dealing with their grief in different ways.

It's hard to realize and remember that Natsu is now gone. Forever. Even just standing here at the bar, taking orders, I feel as though Natsu will waltz in any moment, challenge Gray to a fight, and eventually order some of his fire chicken. The fact that his rambunctious spirit has been deafening to the ambience of the guild hall.

Although, even though I am in shock, I'm really worried about Lucy.

Natsu was the one that brought her to Fairy Tail in the first place. Since being here, she joined his team and has gone on countless adventures. Whenever Natsu was even mentioned, I can see her expression brighten, even if she was complaining about how he caused them to lose money or run away from the council again. With him, she was alive. I always shipped them together, especially because of how happy Lucy also made Natsu.

Since the day the news came, she's only been seen once in the guild hall, and then she had a shadowed look in her eyes the entire time and she did not smile once. She left within about five minutes and hasn't been heard from since. Master has told us to wait for a little while longer before going to search for her. Just to keep her safe from herself.

I don't want to keep on waiting.

I travelled to her apartment and stood knocking outside the door about midday. There wasn't any answer, so I tried the door and found it unlocked. Walking inside, the state of the living space was a disaster. Quickly going up the stairs, I found Lucy's bedroom door propped open with an overturned chair. Carefully opening it, I called out, "Lucy? Are you here?"

There was no audible response. I walked in and gasped. Sitting on the floor, leaning up against the bed was Lucy. Her eyes were low and bloodshot, her clothes clearly days old and she hasn't appeared to have moved. Empty glasses of what I assume to be water and alcohol were at her side and her gaunt appearance was only accented by her thinner frame. There's no telling when the last time she ate was.

"Lucy!" I cried out. I knelt by her side and brought her into my arms. She didn't fight against my actions, but her shaky breathing was concerning me. I laid her out on the bed, and I went into the kitchen to get some water. Returning, she hadn't moved, but I could tell that fresh tears were flowing. I slowly sat her up, coaxing her to drink the water.

After a few moments I asked her, "Lucy, you need to take care of yourself. When was the last time you've eaten?" Her eyes, which had been looking at me, looked down at my words. I tsked, and said, "That's it. I'm making you a three course meal and then we are going to have a _looongg_ talk."

After about two hours of forcing her to eat, she mostly did look better, but that dark look was still in her eyes. Then I sat myself down in front of her and said, "I think you'd better tell me what's on your mind. I know it's about Natsu," her eyes snapped to mine at his name and more tears started to flow but I continued, "You can't deal with this alone. I should know. I thought Lisanna was dead and I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for my friends. So please," I took her hand in mine and squeezed it, "Don't bear this burden by yourself."

She looked down at our hands and then met my eyes again. Something shifted in her eyes and she opened her mouth to speak, her voice cracked from underuse.

"I heard him."

Confusion swept through me, "What do you mean, you heard him?"

Lucy croaked, "I was set to be executed. When I was knocked out, I heard a voice in my head. I heard him say that he would burn anyone to ashes if they even laid a finger on me. I thought it was just a hallucination. But it was real. I know it."

She was talking about Natsu. Who else? I nodded and silently encouraged her to continue.

"I didn't realize it until we got back. But he…" her voice stuck in her throat, "he really looked out for me. All the time. I never once imagined he…he would…" sobs wracked her body again and she curled herself into a ball, hugging her knees. I went around the table and hugged her.

Lucy shook violently, "Going inside of that dungeon, I didn't think he was dead. Just unconscious. I wasn't worried. He was Natsu for God's sake! But then Wendy tried to use magic on him and he didn't even move! I…I didn't believe it. We were supposed to have so many more adventures together!"

She began to cry openly, wailing, "Why did he have to die!? Why wasn't I there for him!?" I didn't respond and she added, "He saved me so many times and he went above and beyond to bring me happiness. Why couldn't I do the same for him?!"

Again, I didn't respond. I didn't think she really wanted an answer right now. Then her sobs stopped and she went still. I thought for a moment that she had passed out but then she spoke quietly, "Do you think that he loved me? As more than a friend?"

I froze. This was a question I didn't want to answer. It was certainly possible that Natsu had held feelings for Lucy, but if I told her that, would that only make her despair grow? Or should I lie to her and risk that she had feelings for him and break her heart? I didn't know how to answer.

Luckily, I didn't have to. She threw her arms around me and I almost stumbled back from the force of the hug. Lucy's knees gave out and we both slid to the floor. Fresh tears fell and she mumbled, "I think I may have loved him. At least someday."

I embraced her tightly and rubbed the back of her head soothingly, "Lucy. I think that you and Natsu were a pair unlike any other. And wherever Natsu is now, I don't think he'd be happy to see you crying like this. He liked your smile right? You need to smile now and keep on living for him." It could have been my imagination, but the room seemed to heat up just slightly in response to my words.

I pulled away from Lucy just slightly and she sniffled, but for a brief moment I saw a tiny smile cross her face.

It wasn't much, but it was a start. She won't ever be quite the same, because when everybody talked about Lucy of Fairy Tail, they also spoke of the fiery Salamander. But she can work to preserve the memory of Natsu as well as create her own name in order to bring herself and her partner honor.


	9. Chapter 9

**This will be the last chapter to this story. Thanks to everyone that has been keeping up with it, especially magicwand452! Between giving me constant support and offering ideas, you have been incredibly helpful and I am grateful for it.**

 **Enjoy this last installment and I hope to bring you more stories in the future. I may update this for better wording/grammar/better ideas at a later date.**

Chapter 9: Happy

 **HAPPY POV**

Natsu…

I just want to tell you something.

I'm leaving Fairy Tail.

Not forever, but until I can figure things out.

You were my first friend. We counted on each other for support and we were partners. I…I don't want to accept that you are just gone. Stuck in Edolas never to return. At least not yet. Not while there may still be a chance to bring you home. I'm going to bring you home, even if it's the last time that I can use magic.

I promise.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

With each passing second, Happy flew further and further from Magnolia. Where was he flying? Towards the other Exceeds in Earthland. They had flown east to develop a colony for all of their kind, those that had been forced away from Extalia due to Anima or due to the ex-Queen's actions 7 years ago. It would be a safe haven for Exceeds and there, Happy would find his secure haven.

After about a half-day's travel, he landed at the entrance to the colony, with Exceeds everywhere. Happy walked in with one goal in mind: find Marl and Lucky.

They had taken him and Carla in while running from Extalia and gave them the strength to continue on to save the others that had been captured. Happy winced at the thought that had they not stayed as long as they did, they could have saved Wendy and Natsu.

He approached a door that had familiar and comforting scents coming out from inside. Happy knocked loudly twice and waited. Before long, a familiar blue Exceed opened the door. She looked down at him and gasped, "Happy!" She reached down and gave him a huge hug, borderline suffocating him, but the sentiment was still there and caused Happy to start tearing up.

She pulled away and noticed his saddened face. She guided him inside, "Come on in. You look like you have something you want to talk about." She sat Happy down at the makeshift table and said, "You wait right here. I'll call Lucky in from the back." Happy cringed slightly at the idea of being put to work now and Marl saw it, "Don't worry. No work for right now. It's almost sundown and we were just getting ready for supper. We can all talk together."

Just then, Lucky sauntered in. He seemed a bit shocked at the sight of Happy sitting at the table, but with a glare from Marl, he didn't make a huge notice of it. Instead he sat down and said, "Well, you're visiting us a lot earlier than we had expected. So, what do you need?" Happy said nothing and Lucky scoffed, "Boy, you are here for a reason. Say what's on your mind or get out."

Marl gasped and was assumedly about to chastise her spouse when Happy said, "It's okay Ms. Marl. I don't mind talking now," he sniffled slightly. He suddenly burst and yelled, "Is there anyway that you know of to go back to Edolas!?"

Marl and Lucky stared for a moment with wide eyes and eventually Lucky scoffed, "Why the hell would you want to go back to Edolas. There's nothing for us there anymore, you know?"

Happy interjected, "There is! My best friend Natsu!"

Lucky and Marl simply stared as Happy began to openly sob, "When I was in Edolas, I was separated from my friend Natsu. He was the wizard who raised me here in Earthland. Without him, I wouldn't be anything. But…" his voice cut off for a moment before he continued, "he's dead now. He was killed when his magic was taken away from him. I'll ask again, I want to know if there is any way to return to Edolas?!"

Happy broke down completely, knees giving out and landing hard on the floor, head bent down. Then, an unfamiliar feminine voice spoke, "You poor thing. You were one of the Exceeds to have been born in Earthland, are you not?" Happy raised his head to find a white cat in front of him, her single wing shining with a great brilliance.

Lucky and Marl bowed their heads, "Your majesty. What brings you here?"

She responded, her cool voice washing over all in her presence, "There were raised voices, and I also wished to speak to you on another matter." Her focused eyes shifted to Happy who was trembling and she questioned, "You had a friend who was a dragon slayer? The one who did not return from Edolas?"

Happy gasped, "Your majesty! Lady Queen!"

She waved him off and said, "I'm afraid to tell you this but your friend is dead. Regardless of if he was killed in Edolas, that does not mean that if he were somehow to be retrieved, he could be revived here in Earthland."

Happy sniffled and wiped his eyes, standing up with strength and croaked, "I know. But I want to bring him home! He belongs here in Earthland. At Fairy Tail."

The queen's eyes softened just slightly at his words and she pursed her lips. Eventually she said, "There is currently no known way. Even if we were to work to achieve this goal, a portal may only become available temporarily. Edolas no longer supports our magic requirements. However," Happy perked up at this, "because of what you and your friends have done for us and for Edolas, I will do what I can to help you retrieve your friend."

Tears began to stream down Happy's face again and he cried out, "Thank you!" before bowing low to the ground in respect. A smile appeared on the queen's face. He was an honorable Exceed, despite his initial impression. At that moment, a vision appeared before her eyes.

 **Queen Shagotte POV**

The town that the Exceeds had created for themselves in Earthland was thriving. In the center were statues of those from Fairy Tail that had crossed over into Edolas. A mix of blue and white Exceeds were working tirelessly to try and temporarily recreate Anima to return to Edolas while an elderly blue Exceed watched over their progress and told stories to the younger children of his adventures with a man named Natsu and the guild Fairy Tail. Perhaps Natsu will be retrieved within Happy's lifetime. Maybe in that of his descendants. But regardless, these people of Fairy Tail have affected us Exceeds as a culture and race for the better. And for that, I will eternally be grateful.

The stories of their adventures and heroics shall be passed down for the rest of time.

 **And that's the end! Just to clarify, Exceeds are confirmed to perceive time differently than humans, so I made the assumption that they would outlive the wizards they have come to know. Happy primarily stays with the Exceed colony, but occasionally leaves to catch up with the members of Fairy Tail until eventually all of the friends he once knew pass away. Carla joins him in the colony after Wendy grows up and eventually passes away. They live much longer than everyone else and continue to tell their stories until they also die.**

 **Thank you all so much for continuing this story with me and I hope to start writing another story by the end of May. Possibly another Fairy Tail fanfic! Who knows?**


	10. Chapter 10

**As suggested by** the e.n.d of me **, I am adding a short bonus chapter to this story. If you have neither read up to chapter 416 of the manga nor watched the anime up to the end of 2016:**

 **~SPOILER WARNING~**

 **On with the story!**

Chapter 10: Zeref

This is certainly a turn of events.

My dear brother, my greatest Etherious creation END, Etherious Natsu Dragneel has been killed.

This certainly changes things. Do I attempt to create another being that could conceivably become strong enough to defeat me? No. There's no point. Natsu was the only one that could have had a chance at becoming strong enough to kill me. For he was once my brother. The bond that we once had cannot be replicated in some synthetic copy. The fact that he had died while still developing his power was unexpected. There was nothing to even remotely suggest this threat.

The only being that I was aware of that could have killed Natsu was Acnologia. But he has been surprisingly inactive these past couple of years. I've heard of some things, but for the most part, Acnologia has been silent and far away from both myself and Natsu. For him to have fallen at the hands of another, is it possible that there is another kind of magic that could kill me?

No.

This world seems hell-bent on preventing my death. The world rejects every desire that I have ever had and even took away my only chance at salvation after going to the lengths that I did to bring my little brother back to life.

For this reason, I will reject this world. I will personally light the fuse and watch it all burn. This curse of contradiction has taken everything away from me. So I will destroy everything in return. This will be the end of an era. Question is, who or what will rise from the ashes?


End file.
